Blitzgedanken
„Die drei Stufen der Verrücktheit.“, erklärte Richard den Gedankengang, den er zuvor angesprochen hatte, „sind Folgende: Erstens, man ist verrückt. Zweitens, man glaubt, man sei geheilt. Und drittens…“ Er versuchte, sein Kichern zurückzuhalten: „Drittens: Man glaubt, man sei der behandelnde Arzt.“ Die Reaktion fiel nüchtern aus, was Richard zwar deprimierte, nicht jedoch verwunderte. Er hatte noch nie gut Leute zum Lachen bringen können. Den Blick durch den Wagen schweifen lassend sah er Franziska am Steuer, die ihm von Vornherein nicht zugehört zu haben schien, Leon auf dem Beifahrersitz, dessen Gesicht sich im rechten Außenspiegel spiegelte. Er wirkte zumindest so, als würde er über das Gesagte nachsinnen. Zu Richards Linken saß Leonie, die ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der so eindeutig war, dass ihre nächsten Worte geradezu obsolet waren: „Den hast du jetzt echt verkackt. Ich meine… besonders witzig warst du nie, aber das ist ja schon fast eine neue Stufe in deiner humoristischen Abwärtsspirale.“ Richard seufzte: „Spiralen sind rund, die haben keine Stufen. Wenn du mich kritisierst, dann bitte fachlich korrekt.“ Leonie tat so, als hätte sie seine letzten Worte nicht gehört und tätschelte ihm die Schulter: „Aber keine Sorge, wir haben dich trotzdem ganz doll lieb, auch wenn du bei Witzen so einfallslos bist wie… wie…“ Sie suchte noch nach einem passenden Vergleich, als Richard schon zurückfeuerte: „Immerhin einfallsloser als zwei Zweieiige Zwillinge Leon und Leonie zu nennen. Das ist ne tiefe Stufe.“ Er tippte Leon, der vor ihm saß, auf die Schulter: „Nichts für ungut, Mann.“ Während Leon etwas grummelte, was „Schon klar.“ Hätte bedeuten können – ebenso wie „Du kannst mich mal.“ – schaltete Franziska das Radio, aus dem bisher leise das neueste Album von Lorde geträllert hatte, ab und drehte sich halb nach hinten: „Ihr haltet jetzt erst einmal beide die Klappe. Und wenn ihr nicht die Klappe haltet, dann halte ich, werfe euch raus und werde euch beweisen, dass mein Auto tatsächlich zweieinhalb Tonnen wiegt.“ Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Leon leicht nervös einwarf: „So Recht du auch hast, Darling… könntest du trotzdem wieder auf die Straße gucken? So der Sicherheit wegen?“ Franziska kam dem unverzüglich nach, was allerdings nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Sie fuhr nicht zu schnell, die Straße war breit, kerzengrade und vollkommen leer. Und selbst wenn sie von der Straße abgekommen wären, hätte es nur kurz geruckelt und der Wagen wäre über die sich links und rechts erstreckende Fläche geholpert, die sich durch nichts und wieder nichts als Dreck auszeichnete. Gelangweilt auf den Tacho blickend schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ehrlich, wie könnt ihr beide es nur miteinander aushalten? Leon und ich wären bestimmt nicht zusammen, wenn wir uns so oft streiten würden.“ Als keine Antwort kam, hob sie verwundert die rechte Augenbraue und blickte in den Rückspiegel, studierte die Gesichter und seufzte: „Klappehalten ist aufgehoben.“ „Wir sind nicht zusammen.“, schoss Leonie sofort los. „Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne jedenfalls.“, ergänzte Richard, bevor Leonie weiterplapperte: „Es ist nur so, dass man so unglaublich schwer jemanden findet, mit dem man über Stunden hinweg streiten kann, ohne dass es langweilig wird.“ Richard lächelte voller Stolz, als hätte er es selbst nicht besser sagen können, und Franziska drehte sich erneut nach hinten: „Ihr seid also nur zusammen, um euch durchgehend zu streiten?“ Die Antwort kam von Leon, der seiner Freundin die linke Hand auf die rechte Wange legte, ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Straße dirigierte und dabei bestätigte: „Du hast bisher nicht mitbekommen, wie die drauf sind, wenn sie mal nach Hause kommen. Vietnam war nichts dagegen, da bin ich mir sicher.“ „Und die Zeit zwischen den Streits“, warf Leonie ein, „füllen wir dann als Ausgleich mit ganz viel herrlicher Liebe.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, schüttelte Richard wild den Kopf: „Nini, das musst du besser ausdrücken. Jetzt denkt Franzi doch noch, wir hätten Sex.“ „Stimmt, eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Außerdem… hast du mich grade Nini genannt?“ Richard grinste: „Nun ja, Leo geht nicht, da fühlt sich dein Bruder ja auch angesprochen. Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?“ Nini schüttelte den Kopf: „Gefällt mir sogar sehr. Klingt irgendwie niedlich, jedenfalls niedlicher als ich bin. Aber komm ja nicht darauf, mich zu zitieren, wenn ich das irgendwann mal bestreiten sollte. Sonst werde ich…“ „Klappe halten!“, brüllte Franziska, deren Gesicht irgendwann zwischen Herrlicher Liebe und Nini eine ungesunde, rote Färbung angenommen hatte: „Sonst werde Ich, und zwar das, was ich vorhin schon angedroht hab! Herrgott, ich bring euch beide heute wahrscheinlich echt noch um.“ Leon murmelte: „Käme dem Sinn der ganzen Tour doch irgendwie nahe.“, während Franziska die Musik lauter drehte, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Richard störte das nicht. Er mochte die Lieder, die Stimme und den Takt, sang im Kopf den Song mit: „Bet you rue the day you kissed the writer in the dark. bet you rue the day you kissed the writer in the dark. Now she’s gonna play and sing and lock you in her heart.“ Noch während er den Refrain gedanklich mitsummte, vibrierte sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche. In stummer Verwunderung holte er es heraus und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Die Nachricht war von Leonie: „Ich glaube irgendwie, ich hab es vorhin zu weit getrieben. Stimmts, und wenn ja: Verziehen?“ Richard kniff die Augen zusammen. Leonie musste diesen Weg gewählt haben, um Franziska nicht zu stressen, was soweit nobel und schon beinahe lustig war, aber der Inhalt war irritierender als die Nachricht selbst. Es war wie Leonie gesagt hatte, sie stritten sich häufig, ausgiebig und gerne, und Entschuldigungen waren da nur selten vorgesehen. Nun konnte er sich an keine Aussage Leonies erinnern, die „zu weit getrieben“ sein könnte, allerhöchstens… Ja, doch, das könnte Sinn ergeben. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln und steckte das Handy weg, ohne eine Antwort getippt zu haben. In der Spiegelung seiner Fensterscheibe konnte er schwach und nur wegen den abnehmenden Lichtverhältnissen, sehen, wie Nini ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht wandern ließ. Sie wusste, dass er ihr verziehen hatte. Wusste es, weil er nicht geantwortet hatte. Nur in einem Streit wollte er immer das letzte Wort haben. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und die Stimmung im Auto hatte sich soweit entspannt, dass Franziska den beiden Streithähnen erlaubt hatte, wieder zu reden. Diese ihrerseits hielten sich ein wenig zurück, was ihre Streitereien anging, als Leon sich nach vorne lehnte und grinste: „Siehst du das, Franziska? Ich glaube, wir haben ziemlich viel Glück.“ Franziska, Leonie und Richard folgten seinem Blick und sahen eine junge Frau, vielleicht zwanzig Jahre alt, vielleicht etwas jünger, am Straßenrand stehen. Das Scheinwerferlicht erfasste sie, aber es war schon vorher zu erkennen, dass sie den linken Daumen rausstreckte und hoffte, mitgenommen zu werden. Franziska hielt und Leon kurbelte das Fenster runter: „Schönen guten Abend. Sind Sie noch zu retten?“ Richard verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich, warum seine Wortspiele mit allgemeiner Verachtung gestraft wurden, Leon aber weitaus schlechtere Kalauer ungestraft verbreiten konnte. Das Mädchen – die junge Frau, korrigierte er sich – lächelte: „Offensichtlich, vorausgesetzt, ihr hättet noch einen freien Platz zu vergeben.“ Danach begann das eingespielte Vorgehen. Richard öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, um der Frau den Platz in der Mitte der Rückbank zu überlassen. Diese, schon im Begriff einzusteigen, zögerte ob dessen, was ebenfalls berücksichtigt wurde. Franziska drehte sich herum und gab sich lässig: „Kannst auch an der Tür sitzen, wenn du willst, aber wenn die beiden Spaßvögel so nah beieinander sitzen, fliegt uns wahrscheinlich die Karre um die Ohren.“ Leonie fauchte: „Ach bitte, wir streiten wenigstens mit Passion. Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?“ „Da gibt es bestimmt einige.“, warf Richard von draußen ein, und die Frau lächelte verlegen: „Die Mitte ist, gut, schätze ich. Vielen Dank.“ Sie stieg endgültig ein, eingelullt von dem kurzen, aber vertrauenerweckenden Schauspiel. Als Richard die Tür wieder schloss, schnappte eine Falle zu. „Ich heiße übrigens Tatjana.“, stellte sich die Dame unbeholfen vor, nachdem ein paar Sekunden lang Schweigen geherrscht hatte. Leonie betrachtete sie und war neidisch. Nicht nur auf ihr Aussehen, die glänzenden, schwarzen Haare im Kontrast zu einer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne schwach zu glühen schien, nicht nur auf ihre Augen, von einer kühlen Freundlichkeit, nicht kühl wie Eis, an dem man friert, sondern kühl wie ein reiner Bergsee, in dem man sich an einem heißen Nachmittag eine Erfrischung gönnt. Nein, vor allem war sie eifersüchtig auf das Glitzern in Richards Augen. Sie wusste, es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er die Neue mochte. Dazu kannte sie ihren Freund zu gut. Menschen waren für ihn selten mehr als ein Klumpen Fleisch mit Stimme. Dennoch nagte es an Leonie, dass sie diese Art Glitzern nicht hervorrufen konnte. „Tatjana.“, murmelte Leon nachdenklich: „Ich kannte mal ein Mädchen namens Tatjana, früher. In der Schule, meine ich.“ Tatjana blinzelte lächelnd: „Aha? Und erinnere ich dich vielleicht an sie?“ „Nur vom Namen her. Siehst ihr nicht ähnlich oder so. Nini, du müsstest dich auch noch…“ „Nenn mich nicht Nini.“, fuhr Nini ihren Bruder an: „Du darfst das nicht. Darf keiner, außer Richard.“ Sie atmete durch: „Und ja, ich erinnere mich. Du meinst die Fette, oder? Neben der niemand sitzen konnte, weil sie fast zwei Plätze einnehmen musste?“ Richard bemerkte Tatjanas irritierten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte ihr zu: „Keine Sorge, wir gehören nicht zu den Leuten, die andere wegen ihrem Äußeren fertigmachen. Beziehungsweise… Nini gehört nicht dazu, Leon auch nicht, bei mir selbst wäre ich mir nicht unbedingt so sicher, aber was soll’s…“ Er verstummte, noch bevor Leonie stöhnte: „Mann, halt doch einfach mal die Klappe. Im Ernst, du redest dauernd wild drauflos und verschreckst damit alle anderen. Tatjana weiß doch jetzt schon nicht mehr, ob sie dich je wird ernst nehmen können.“ Dann, mit etwas zu intensiver Freundlichkeit, wandte sie sich direkt an Tatjana: „Am besten wäre es, du vergisst die ganze Unterhaltung, okay? Hatte ja eh nicht wirklich was mit dir zu tun.“ Tatjana nickte, sagte nichts. Scheinbar war sie tatsächlich irritiert von den Worten ihrer Wohltäter. Es war etwa 23 Uhr, als Franziska den Wagen anhielt, denn sie brauchte Schlaf. Richard bot sich an, die Nachtschicht zu übernehmen und weiter zu fahren, aber Franziska bestand darauf, dass niemand außer ihr selbst ans Steuer dieses Autos durfte. Während sie dies sicherstellte, indem sie auf dem Fahrersitz blieb und sich zum Schlafen an die Scheibe lehnte, vertraten sich die anderen draußen ein wenig die Beine. Leon griff sich einen der Schlafsäcke aus dem Kofferraum und breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus, der wie die Luft angenehm warm war, während Leonie versuchte, auf das Dach des Autos zu klettern, von Franziska aber mit einer Mischung aus Knurren und Schreien abgehalten wurde. Stattdessen gesellte sie sich zu Richard, der mehr oder weniger notgedrungen Tatjana Gesellschaft leistete: „Na, ihr Zwei? Wie geht’s, wie stet’s?“ fragte sie, als hätten sie die letzten Stunden nicht aneinander gepfercht in einem großen, aber nicht überdimensional proportionierten Wagen verbracht. Richard deutete auf Tatjana: „Sie bräuchte einen Schlafsack. Offenbar hat sie in ihrem Rucksack nur Nahrungsmittel, aber nichts wirklich Praktisches.“ – „Sofern man eine Packung Marshmallows als Lebensmittel bezeichnen kann.“, fügte die Tramperin mit gespielter Peinlichkeit hinzu: „Ich hab einfach unterschätzt, wie lang diese verdammte Straße ist.“ „Da bist du nicht alleine.“, entgegnete Leonie, deutete dann auf den Kofferraum: „Du kannst meinen Schlafsack nehmen, der Pinke. Wenn dich die Farbe nicht stört.“ Richard zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Linke, wie Leonie auffiel. Das war ungewöhnlich, normalerweise zog er immer die Rechte hoch. Ob dahinter eine Kausalkette stand, hatte sie nie herausgefunden: „Und wo willst du dann schlafen? Der Boden ist warm, aber ohne irgendeinen Schutz kann die Luft in der Nacht ziemlich kalt werden.“ Leonie lächelte mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zurück: „Ich dachte einfach, dass ich mich zu dir kuscheln kann. So können wir uns im Ernstfall auch gegenseitig wärmen.“ Sie zwinkerte: „Oder hast du Angst, dass ich plötzlich schwanger werden könnte?“ „Nicht die Bohne. Außerdem, wenn du dir Unterhaltszahlungen erhoffst, kannst du das vergessen. Aber da fällt mir ein…“ Er deutete auf Franziska, die halb gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt nach draußen guckte und sie mit einem Blick bedachte, der in etwa aussagte, dass jeder von ihnen einen schmerzhaften Tod sterben würde, wenn sie nicht leiser sprächen, und fuhr fort: „Da Franzi ja den Fluchtwagen blockiert, kann Tatjana sich doch ihren Schlafsack leihen.“ Leonies Gesicht war anzusehen, dass sie es deutlich lieber gehabt hätte, die Nacht Arm in Arm mit ihrem Freund zu verbringen, aber Tatjana schien einfach nur froh zu sein, eine friedliche Lösung gefunden zu haben. Offenbar war sie sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was sie von den verliebten Streithähnen halten sollte. Kaum eine Minute später lag Tatjana in Franziskas Schlafsack auf der rechten Seite des in Fahrtrichtung geparkten Wagens, nicht weit von Leon entfernt, und Richard und Leonie auf der linken Seite, zwischen Auto und Straße, zwar nicht in demselben Schlafsack, jedoch direkt nebeneinander. Leonie genoss die dadurch endstehende, leicht sonderbare Intimität, verstärkt durch die Ruhe der Natur, während Richard auf die Atmung von der anderen Seite des Wagend horchte. Es dauerte letztens Endes fast zwanzig Minuten, bis er sich sicher war, dass Tatjana schlief und noch mal zehn Minuten, bis er sicher war, dass sie nicht sofort wieder aufwachte, durch Insekten oder einen leichten Schlaf. Dann legte er seine Lippen direkt an Leonies Ohr und flüsterte: „Wäre es nicht besser, die Sache jetzt zu erledigen? Niemand ist in der Nähe, sie schläft und wir wären sie auch sofort wieder los.“ Nini drehte sich ein wenig herum und stibitzte sich einen Kuss von Richards Lippen, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte: „Dummerchen, das geht doch nicht. Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, warum wir sie erst im Wald umbringen dürfen? Du hast die ganze Recherche gemacht, nicht ich.“ Richard seufzte leise und nickte: „Ich weiß, aber das ist doch im Grunde eher ne Formsache. Solange man die Leiche im Wald findet… Außerdem ist mir langweilig. Nini, mir ist so verflucht langweilig, dass ich jemanden umbringen möchte. Ist das nicht schrecklich deprimierend?“ Er lachte leise, aber Leonie meinte, Verbitterung darin zu hören, die sie in Gedanken zu ihrer frühen Bekanntschaft zurückführte, die Bekanntschaft mit einem Sonderling, den sie in einem Ausmaß lieben lernen sollte, das mit nichts zu vergleichen ist. Richard war ein Freund von Leon gewesen, noch bevor er irgendjemanden von den anderen kannte. Wie genau die beiden eine Freundschaft begonnen hatten, hatte Leonie nie erfahren, aber verstehen konnte sie es inzwischen. Ihre erste Begegnung fand auf einer Party statt, die Leon und Leonie in ihrem Haus veranstalteten, als ihre Eltern für ein Wochenende nach Amsterdam gefahren waren. Leon hatte Richard eingeladen, jedoch nicht mit seinem Auftauchen gerechnet. Damals hatte er auch Leonie von ihm erzählt, unter anderem von seinen zuweilen etwas merkwürdig anmutenden Verhaltensweisen. „Er ist ausgesprochen clever, kann aber ebenso gut wirken, als hätte er sich einen ziemlich kräftigen Schuss mit der Spritze gegeben.“, hatte Leon gesagt, „Schon irgendwie komisch, wenn man berücksichtigt, dass er kaum etwas mehr meidet als Drogen. Nicht einmal Alkohol fasst er an. Darum glaube ich auch nicht, dass er auftaucht.“ Er tauchte auf. Richard hatte nie erzählt, was ihn dazu trieb, ausgerechnet zu dieser Party aufzukreuzen, aber Leonie tat dies schnell als glücklichen Zufall ab. Unterhalten hatte sie sich dann erst mit ihm, als die Feier schon ordentlich in Schwung gekommen war. Zuerst fürchtete sie, ihn gar nicht zu finden – sie wollte doch unbedingt mal mit diesem merkwürdigen Menschen reden – aber es stellte sich heraus, dass sie einfach nur die Stellen, an denen Leute, Musik oder Alkohol besonders präsent waren, meiden musste. Übrig blieb die Terrasse, auf der sich zwar auch einige Feierlustige tummelten, dies aber doch deutlich leiser, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor einer Anzeige der Nachbarn wegen Lärmbelästigung. Richard hatte sich eines der für die Gartenstühle gedachten Kissen geschnappt, es auf den Boden vor der Hauswand gelegt und es sich darauf gemütlich gemacht. Den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt sah er tatsächlich so aus, als würde er schlafen, wäre da nicht seine linke Hand gewesen. Mit den Fingern derselben tippte er in einem offensichtlichen, jedoch nicht zur Musik passenden Rhythmus gegen sein Knie. Leonie hatte kurz gezögert und sich dann mit einem vertraut klingenden „Heyo.“ Neben ihn gesetzt. Seine Reaktion war ernüchternd. „Heyo?“ murmelte er ungläubig: „Das ist eine Aussage von Leuten, die eine Unterhaltung anfangen wollen, jedoch selbst nichts zu sagen haben und hoffen, auf ein Thema ihres erzwungenen Gesprächspartners aufspringen zu können.“ Er hatte den Blick gehoben du ihre Lippen fixiert. Sie sollte später herausfinden, dass er anderen Leuten nur selten in die Augen sah: „Stimmt’s, oder hab ich Recht?“ Zurück in der Gegenwart platzierte Leonie ihren Kopf so in seiner Halsbeuge, dass ihr Atem an seiner Schulter vorbeizog und ihre Haare seine Wange kitzelten. Sie wusste, dass er das liebte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ihre erste Unterhaltung mit Richard war schon ein Streitgespräch gewesen, und jetzt waren sie hier, als Paar, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin, um im Zuge eines Erlebnistourismus eine Tramperin umzubringen. Wie doch die Zeit vergeht. Der Morgen kam wie ein Linienzug der Deutschen Bahn, spät und träge, dafür verhieß er allerdings einen weiteren sonnigen, warmen Tag. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Gruppe sich aus ihren Schlafsäcken gepellt und reisefertig gemacht hatten, wobei eine ordentliche Dosis Deodorant eine Dusche kurzweilig ersetzen musste. Franziska war deutlich besser gelaunt als am Vorabend, was vermutlich der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass sie hatte durchschlafen können trotz der unangenehmen Position aus halbem Sitzen und halbem Liegen. Dennoch, müde waren sie alle noch, weshalb ein enthusiastisches Schweigen das Innenleben des Wagens dominierte, bis Leonie zur Sprache brachte, dass man doch, um nicht das Melodrama-Album vom Vortag hören zu müssen, Richards MP3-Player an das Radio anschließen könnte. Die Idee fand allgemeinen Anklang, allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Richards Geschmack, was Musik anging, so breit gefächert war, dass man sich nur schwer auf etwas einigen konnte. Leon hätte sich an Billy Talents zweitem Album erfreut, Richard selbst tendierte Lindsey Stirling, was allein schon Grund genug für Leonie war, sich in den Ordnern nach Deathmetal umzugucken. Letzten Endes einigte man sich auf einen Musikordner mit dem Titel „Songs, die ich nicht allzu scheiße finde“, eine Sammlung von knapp 200 Liedern, die Richard zusammengestellt hatte. Als mit dem ersten Lied Phil Collins Stimme aus den Lautsprechern erklang, fragte Tatjana, die sich in der Musikdiskussion bedeckt gehalten hatte, nach dem Titel des Ordners. Die Frage war allgemein gehalten und offenbar an alle Insassen gerichtet und Leonie war es, die antwortete: „Das ist total typisch für Richard. Wenn er etwas mag, dann heißt es nicht: Ich mag das. Stattdessen sagt er dann: Ich hasse das nicht so sehr. Ich hab ja versucht, hinter den Sinn dessen zu kommen, aber…“ Sie verstummte. Hatte sich beinahe verplappert. Sie hatte sagen wollen, dass Richard sich selbst ihr gegenüber immer sehr verschlossen gab, aber zu dieser Verschlossenheit gehörte mehr, als man meinen mochte. Richard tat dies nämlich sehr bewusst und reagierte empfindlich, wenn man es ansprach. Besonders in einem geschlossenen Raum voller Leute, die das gar nicht zu interessieren hatte. Letztlich flüchtete sich Leonie in ein halbgares Ende des begonnenen Satzes: „Richard ist halt einfach ein sehr negativer Mensch.“ „Warum denn das?“ Tatjanas Stimme war ein einziges Fragezeichen: „Das Leben bietet doch so viele Freuden.“ Sie blickte Leonie an, die einen Blick zu Richard warf. Blickte Richard an, der stur aus dem Fenster blickte und sich nicht als Teil der Unterhaltung zu sehen schien. Blickte in den Rückspiegel, erhaschte einen Blick auf Franziskas Gesicht, das leicht verwirrt zu sein schien. Als sie erkannte, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde, lehnte sie sich zurück und schwieg über die Lieder All I want is you, These Boots are made for Walking und Nichimgriff hinweg, bis Sound of Silence schließlich die Wunde ihres Interesses wieder aufriss: „Jetzt mal ehrlich, dieses Lied ist doch so verdammt depressiv, kein Wunder, dass du so mies drauf bist, wenn du so etwas hörst. Ich meine das ja nicht böse, aber kann es sein, dass…“ Was sein konnte und ob, kam nicht mehr zur Sprache, da Richard Tatjana einen schwungvollen Hieb mit dem Ellbogen verpasste. Richard war kein starker Mann. Er war dünn, hatte leichtes Untergewicht und bezeichnete sich zu Recht als Kopfmensch, der die Vorzüge eines hellen Geistes über die eines fitten Körpers stellt. Allerdings erlaubte es ihm diese Einstellung, seinen leichten Körper schnell zu bewegen, wenn es sein musste auch partiell, weshalb sein vielleicht nicht starker, dafür aber harter Ellbogen mit einer für diese Art Angriff überdurchschnittlich hohen Geschwindigkeit gegen den Punkt zwischen Tatjanas Augen knallte, an dem die Nase in den Schädel überzugehen schien. Ein Ellbogenangriff dieser Art war außerdem ohnehin perfekt für Angriffe dieser Art geeignet. Er hatte keinen Platz zum Ausholen und der Gegner war nicht vor, sondern neben ihm. Eine bessere Taktik hätte er kaum wählen können. Tatjanas Nase knackte, brach aber nicht, dafür hatte Richard zu hoch gezielt. Stattdessen verlor die Tramperin sofort das Bewusstsein und sackte in ihrem Sitz zurück, aufrecht gehalten von der bloßen Anwesenheit von Leonie und Richard, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, zwei weitere Ellbogenschläge gegen ihren Brustkorb zu führen. Offenbar hatten ihre Fragen ihn zu sehr gestört. Franziska fluchte und fuhr ein wenig langsamer, Leonie verdrehte die Augen, Leon stöhnte: „Verdammt, Mann. War das jetzt echt notwendig?“ Richard nickte: „Sie redet zu viel. Und sie redet das Falsche. Ihre Eltern hätten ihr beibringen sollen, wann man die Klappe halten sollte.“ „Ihre Eltern hätten ihr beibringen sollen, dass man nicht zu Fremden ins Auto steigt.“, fuhr Leonie ihn an: „Und jetzt müssen wir uns mit ihr herumschlagen, bis wir beim Wald sind? Fein gemacht.“ Richard blinzelte verwirrt: „Nini, du übersiehst das Offensichtliche, was ironischerweise auch der Grund für dieses Gespräch ist: Die Nervensäge ist bewusstlos. Und ich bin jetzt kein Experte, aber ich denke, sie wird es auch noch eine Weile sein.“ Leonie zog die Stirn kraus, war sich dessen nicht ganz so sicher. Es stimmte, dass Richard kein Experte war, er konnte es nicht sein. Die Aktion gerade war möglicherweise seine erste direkte Erfahrung mit körperlicher Gewalt gewesen. Andererseits hatte sie schon oft erlebt, dass seine Theorien über Dinge, mit denen er noch nie konfrontiert war, sich als korrekt herausstellten. Und dann war da noch die schmale Platzwunde, aus der ein dünnes Blutrinnsal an Tatjanas Nase vorbeilief, links, also so, dass Leonie das Blut im Sonnenlicht schimmern sehen konnte. Nicht mehr lange, und es würde über ihre Lippe laufen und entweder in den leicht geöffneten Mund, oder aber weiter zum Kinn, um schließlich ihre Kleidung zu ruinieren. Nichts, worum Tatjana sich noch hätte Sorgen machen müssen. „Ein Mord?“ Leonies Stimme war schrill, weil sie schrie. Sie schrie, weil Richard sie verstört hatte. Geradezu mühsam schaffte sie es, einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Sie waren in seiner Wohnung, die er ihr voller Stolz gezeigt hatte. Es war eine Mietwohnung, bezahlt von einem Fünftel seines Monatsgehaltes und alles andere als geräumig. Die Wände waren kahl, die Möblierung spärlich und außer schlichten, halbdurchsichtigen Gardinen vor den Fenstern kaum Dekoration. Eine einfache, pragmatische Wohnung. Leonie war sofort klar gewesen, dass sie zu Richard passte. Jetzt allerdings machte sich in ihr der Wunsch breit, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Insgeheim fürchtete sie, dass Richard sie daran hindern würde, sie aufhielt und wie einer dieser Psychopathen aus Hollywoodfilmen versuchte, ihr seine Gedanken zu erklären, sie zu überzeugen, während er sie an einen Stuhl fesselte und behauptete, er wolle nur ihr Bestes. Natürlich war das alles totaler Unsinn, und das wusste sie auch. Richard hasste Seile, Ketten, kurz: Alles, womit man jemanden bewegungsunfähig machen konnte. Selbst Sicherheitsgurte im Auto legte er nur an, weil die Vorteile im Ernstfall die Nachteile aufwiegen würden. Fesseln würde er sie jedenfalls nicht. Blieben noch einige Punkte zu klären: Ihr unglaubwürdigerweise eintrichtern, er würde nur ihr Bestes wollen? Bescheuerte Vorstellung. Richard mochte sie, aber er wollte definitiv nicht ihr Bestes. Sonst würde ihre ganze Beziehung nicht funktionieren, was Leonie zumindest im Unterbewusstsein klar war. Letzter Punkt: Sie daran hindern, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Ausschnittartig ging sie alles durch, was sie über Richard wusste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das im Bereich des Möglichen, jedoch unwahrscheinlich war. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Auf die Wohnungstür zu: „Du… tickst doch nicht mehr ganz richtig!“ In ihrer Verwirrung ob der surrealen Situation schüttelte sie den Kopf, ihre Haare peitschten um ihr gerötetes Gesicht. Richard nickte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, als sie einen weiteren Schritt zurückwich: „Gut möglich. Das würde jeder normale Mensch denken, nicht wahr? Er will einen Mord begehen, also ist er verrückt. Das klingt so herrlich logisch, so herrlich… einfach, findest du nicht?“ Leonie hatte die Tür erreicht und lehnte sich dagegen. Hinter ihrem Rücken suchte sie, unauffällig wie sie glaubte, nach der Klinke: „Du blöder…! Bei dir klingt das so, als wäre an diesem Glauben irgendwas falsch! Man bringt keine Leute um. Das ist einfach unmenschlich!“ Richard setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, ruhig, geradezu gelassen, als würde er als geduldiger Lehrer einer Schülerin erklären, warum ihre Antwort, wenngleich nachvollziehbar, dennoch falsch sei, aber davon bekam Leonie nichts mehr mit. Sie fuhr herum, riss die Tür auf und stürmte ins Treppenhaus. Richards Wohnung lag im fünften Stock, was bedeuten würde, dass sie zwei Möglichkeiten hatte: Aufzug und Treppe. Der Aufzug kam nicht infrage, dazu hätte sie an Ort und Stelle warten müssen, und wenn sie die Treppe nahm könnte Richard mit dem Aufzug und etwas Glück dennoch vor ihr unten sein. Da er allerdings nicht hinter seiner Freundin her eilte, schloss sie diese Option aus. Vierzig Sekunden später stand sie keuchend im Erdgeschoss. Erst dort wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht gefürchtet hatte, dass Richard sie mit seinen Argumenten einlullte. Sie hatte nicht gefürchtet, ihm zuhören zu müssen, bis er sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzog. Sie hatte es gehofft. Und das ängstigte sie mehr als alles andere. '' ''Es war später Abend, als Richards Handy klingelte. Es war ein personalisierter Klingelton, den Leonie eingestellt hatte. Eine schrille Stimme, die ohne Pause „Nerv mich nicht!“ kreischte. Ein kleiner Witz zweier Verliebter, so hatte sie es genannt. Richard fand es zwar weniger amüsant, behielt den Ton aber bei. Es würde noch einige Wochen brauchen, bis er sich eingestand, dass dem so war, weil es Leonie war, die den Ton eingestellt hatte. Ein Geschenk seiner Nini. '' ''Nun jedoch war es einfach nur ein nervtötender Ton, den Richard schnellstmöglich durch das Drücken des grünen Hörers auf dem Display deaktivierte: „Ich hatte nicht mit einem Anruf gerechnet.“, sagte er, wobei seine Stimme gleichgültig klang. Er war stolz auf dieses Talent, dass er sich in jahrelanger harter Arbeit zugelegt hatte. So zu klingen, als würde einen nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, war in dieser Welt unfassbar nützlich. „Ich auch nicht.“ Leonies Stimme hingegen klang brüchig. Warum auch immer sie angerufen hatte, sie überlegte noch, einfach wieder aufzulegen. Bis sie sich einen Ruck gab: „Ich… können wir reden? Also persönlich, meine ich.“ Instinktiv nickte Richard und merkte dann, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Er hasste es, zu telefonieren: „Klar. Möchtest du zu mir oder sollten wir uns auf halbem Wege in einem Lokal treffen, damit du dich sicherer fühlst?“ Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein Seufzen: „Warum so schnippisch? Wenn ich… Hör mal, wenn ich wirklich glauben würde, dass du mir etwas antun willst, hätte ich schon längst die Polizei gerufen. Scheiße, ich hätte das beinahe gemacht, aber… na ja, ich weiß auch nicht…“ Sie stockte, dann murmelte sie: „Kannst du hierher kommen? Leon ist mit Franziska unterwegs, und…“ „Mit wem?“ „Franziska. Mann, du solltest dir mal Namen merken, das ist ja schon bald peinlich. Du hast sie vor ein paar Wochen kennengelernt.“ Wieder nickte Richard, langsamer diesmal: „Diese Handballerin mit dem Temperament italienischer Taxifahrer, richtig? Na gut… Ich bin in etwa zehn Minuten da.“ '' ''Der Verkehr war lau, für halb Zehn Uhr abends üblich, weshalb er nur acht Minuten brauchte. Es hätten sieben sein können, aber er fuhr bewusst langsamer, um das Aufeinandertreffen ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber er war sehr nervös. Leonies Reaktion auf sein Geständnis, dass er gerne mal einen Menschen umbringen wollen würde, sogar schon einen Plan hatte, wie es funktionieren könnte, hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte sie falsch eingeschätzt. Natürlich war er sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass sie nicht sofort auf die Idee anspringen würde, aber doch hatte er die Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest zuhören würde. Nicht, dass sie vor ihm fliehen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich im Stillen einen Narren. Ihr Anruf hatte doch bedeutet, dass sie zuhören wollte. Sie hatte einfach nur länger gebraucht, bis sie sich dessen bewusst war. Als er vor ihrem Haus hielt, zögerte er dementsprechend keine Sekunde. Raus aus dem Wagen, etwa fünfzehn Schritte bis zur Haustür, dann der Druck auf die Klingel. Der Ton war kurz und schrill und kaum verklungen, als Leonie die Tür schon öffnete. Sie tat es langsam und nahezu bedächtig, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu verschrecken, wenn sie sich zu sehr beeilte: „Hey.“, murmelte sie und trat zur Seite. Er nickte, erwiderte das Hey und folgte der stummen Einladung. Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er das Haus immer noch nicht hätte betreten können, wenn er ein Vampir gewesen wäre. Die Blutsauger brauchten den Geschichten zufolge eine explizite Einladung. „Ich nehme an, wir setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer? So wie immer?“, fragte er, worauf Leonie mit der Zunge schnalzte. Sie tat das, um dem Begriff Schnippisch eine realistischere Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen: „Natürlich ins Wohnzimmer, wohin denn sonst?“ Richard nickte. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie sich dorthin setzen würden, seine Frage war vielmehr ein Test. Je nachdem, wie Leonies Reaktion ausfiel, hätte er die Situation insgesamt besser einschätzen und sich entsprechend verhalten können. Leonie hatte reagiert, wie es für sie üblich war, also war soweit alles in Ordnung. Dennoch erkannte Richard die Neuartigkeit der Umstände auch daran, dass er das Wohnzimmer wahrnahm, als hätte er es zum ersten Mal betreten: Rote Stoffbezüge auf dem Sofa und dem Sessel, die beide in Richtung des Flachbildschirms an der Wand deuteten. Dazwischen ein Keramiktisch auf Kniehöhe und kaum größer als der Torso eines ausgewachsenen Liliputaners, gerade genug für Getränke und Chips. Zwischen den Möbeln und der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die im Grunde aus einem Fenster bestand, das einen herrlichen Blick auf die Terrasse und den dahinterliegenden Garten eröffnete, war jede Menge Platz, der im Grunde für nichts genutzt wurde. Nützlich wäre er gewiss bei Partys oder dem spontanen Bedürfnis, sich mithilfe einer Do it Yourself-DVD an Pilatis zu versuchen. Das alles wurde subtil eingerahmt von einer ''hellroten Tapete. '' So wie Richard es mochte, hatte jeder in diesem Haus eine bestimmte Sitzordnung, selbst Wiederkehrende Gäste. Bei Richard und Leonie sah diese so aus, dass Richard sich den Sessel schnappte, während Leonie sich mit dem Gesicht vom Fernseher weg auf das Sofa fläzte. Unwillkürlich zog Richard die Stirn kraus über seine gedankliche Wortwahl. Fläzen war ein Ausdruck, der seiner Ansicht nach jedweder Semantik entbehrte und darum nur sehr, sehr selten benutzt werden sollte. Leonie, bereits in ihrer eingespielten Position, bemerkte zwar sein Stirnrunzeln, sagte aber nichts. Sie kannte es bereits. Richard dachte viel, und manchmal konnte man seine Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht lesen. Oder zumindest Teile davon. Diese Gedanken, das wusste sie ebenfalls, mussten nicht einmal etwas mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun haben. Er konnte in einer Unterhaltung über Bücher nahezu parallel an den Kuchen denken, den er vor zwei Tagen in einem Café gegessen hatte. Was sie ansprach, war was anderes: „Also… na ja, du wolltest mit mir reden.“ Das war keine Frage, lediglich ein Fakt, der die Unterhaltung einleiten sollte. Mordgespräch 2.0, sozusagen das Sequel. Oder der Hauptteil, wenn man ihre Flucht als den Prolog betrachten wollte. Obschon beide in gewisser Weise das Gefühl hatten, dass der wahre Hauptteil noch folgen würde. Gipfelnd in einem unkonventionellen Crescendo. '' ''Richard schüttelte den Kopf: „Du hast mich angerufen. Mein Gespräch hatten wir quasi schon, bliebe eigentlich nur deine Antwort.“ Er bereute die Worte sofort. Leonie und er hatten eine merkwürdige Beziehung und man konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sie ohne andauernde Streitereien kaum bestehen könnte. Diese Konflikte jedoch waren selten ernst, mehr wie kleine Spiele zwischen den beiden, frei nach dem Spruch: „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.“ Wieder legte er die Stirn in Falten. Necken war noch so ein komisch-hässliches Wort, das er von der Liste des von ihm zu verwendenden Vokabulars streichen sollte: „Sorry, das war dumm. Ich bin allerdings dennoch nicht ganz sicher, warum genau ich jetzt hier bin. Redest du, oder rede ich?“ '' ''Leonie ihrerseits hatte mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet und sich die Antwort fein formuliert zurechtgelegt, dummerweise erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr an die tollen Formulierungen: „Ah, na ja… ich dachte, nun, dass du… du warst ja noch nicht ganz fertig, als ich abgehauen bin. Wofür du mir übrigens keinen Vorwurf machen solltest. Jedenfalls… tja, diesmal höre ich zu. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“ Sie stellte die Frage wie eine nebensächliche Farce, war sich jedoch sicher, dass Richard genau wusste, wo er unterbrochen worden war. „Ich war dabei, dir logisch darzulegen, warum meine Ansicht bezüglich eines Mordes alles andere als moralisch verwerflich ist.“, begann er: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sinnierte ich zynisch darüber, wie leicht es sich die Menschen damit immer machen. Mord ist böse, Ende, fertig, aus. Finito. Aber so einfach scheint es mir kaum zu sein. Wenn Mord denn so schlimm ist, warum definiert sich die Menschheitsgeschichte seit tausenden von Jahren exakt dadurch? Mord, Mord, Mord, Mord, Mord, wohin man auch guckt. Die größten Errungenschaften der Menschlichen Technik sind Waffen, Müll und Fast Food, wobei die Grenzen fließend sind.“ Er zögerte. Leonie begann, einen bekannten Blick aufzusetzen, der ihm nahelegte, sich kürzer zu fassen. „Natürlich will ich hier jetzt keine langwierige Diskussion über Gut und Böse des menschlichen Seins vom Zaun brechen. Was ich meine, ist: Es kann unmöglich so böse sein, jemanden umzubringen, zumal ich selbst diese Möglichkeit in meinem Plan berücksichtigt habe.“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne und sagte: „Was wäre so schlimm daran, jemanden umzubringen, der sterben will?“ In den folgenden fünfunddreißig Minuten erzählte Richard seiner Freundin alles, was über den Straßenspieler-Kult bekannt war. Seiner Aussage nach handelte es sich dabei um eine Bewegung, die durch eine Reihe von inzwischen alten Verbrechen angestoßen wurde. Eine Gruppe junger Leute, Teenager und junge Erwachsene, hatte über Jahre hinweg einmal im Jahr eine Tour mit dem Auto gemacht über eine einsam gelegene, wahnsinnig lange Straße irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Dort hatten sie so lange den Asphalt malträtiert, bis ihnen ein Tramper in die Finger kam. Dieser wurde erst freundlich aufgenommen, ins Auto gebracht und zu einem straßennahen Wald gefahren, wo er ermordet und verscharrt wurde. Waren die Opfer weiblich, war eine Vergewaltigung nicht unüblich, so der Medienbericht, auf den Richard sich berief. '' ''Das ganze ging offenbar so lange gut, bis sich die Gruppe einer Tramperin schnappte, die sich zu wehren wusste. Den Berichten zufolge hatte sie durch puren Überlebensinstinkt die Gruppe ausgeschaltet, war dabei selbst zur Mörderin geworden. Ein Untersuchungsverfahren wurde nicht einmal eingeleitet, dazu war der Tatbestand der Notwehr mit Todesfolge zu eindeutig. Gefunden wurde sie damals schwer verletzt von einem Trucker, der sich die gleiche Strecke, jedoch aus anderen Motiven zunutze gemacht hatte. Und seitdem kam es immer wieder zu Fällen, in denen ähnliche Straßen befahren wurden, um sich den originalen Taten entsprechend ein Opfer zu suchen und es umzubringen. „Und nicht nur, dass es etliche Leute gibt, die sich an den Tätern ein Beispiel nehmen.“, schloss Richard, „enorm viele Leute, die zum Beispiel sterben wollen, aber nicht den Mut für Suizid haben, lassen sich ganz bewusst aufgabeln. Darum meine Erwähnung, wir könnten auf jemanden treffen, der sterben will. Und ich habe absolut kein Verständnis für ein Gesetz, dass Sterbehilfe auf Wunsch des Sterbenden untersagt. Ist dann doch seine Entscheidung.“ Dann schwieg er und wartete auf Leonies Reaktion. Sie hatte aufmerksam zugehört, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder ihn auch nur zu unterbrechen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, starrte sie in seine Augen, begann zu lächeln und sagte: „Klingt lustig.“ „Ich mag Wälder nicht.“ Franziska blickte sich um und schauderte. Richard konnte nicht ausmachen, ob das Schaudern gespielt oder echt war: „Warum bist du… dann mitgekommen?“, keuchte er. Das Mädchen, das er zusammen mit Leon zwischen den Bäumen entlang schleppte, war schwerer als es aussah: „Dass wir… in einen Wald gehen, war… war doch von Anfang an klar.“ „ich sag das nicht gern, aber Richard hat vollkommen Recht.“, stichelte Leonie: „Warum bist du dann überhaupt mitgekommen?“ Franziska hob die linke Hand und machte eine Bewegung mit den Fingern, die ein nervendes Plappermaul symbolisieren sollte: „Ich hab den Wagen gestellt und ihr zwei habt Leon und mich ja netterweise überzeugt. Außerdem wäre es doch geil, etwas so unglaublich Verbotenes zu tun.“ „Zu Unrecht Verbotenes.“, ergänzte Richard: „Der Mord liegt und… Menschen seit abertausenden von Generationen… im Blut. Ah, Leon. Pause, jetzt, pronto.“ Leon schwieg, wie er es häufig tat, und legte die Beine von Tatjana auf den Boden, wie Richard es mit dem Oberkörper tat. Danach lehnte dieser sich schnaufend an einen Baum: „Ich hätte vielleicht doch irgendwann mal mit Krafttraining anfangen sollen.“, murmelte er. Leonie nickte bekräftigend mit dem Kopf, während Franziska selbigen schüttelte: „Du hast sie doch immerhin auch so für einige Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das ist beeindruckend.“ Richard ging nicht weiter darauf ein: „Na ja, wo ich mich hier so umschaue… das wäre doch eigentlich ein guter Ort, oder nicht? Eine schöne, kleine Lichtung, das Mädchen ist noch ohnmächtig und ich…“ er griff an seinen Gürtel: „Ich habe ein wunderschönes Messer dabei.“ „ich will ja eure Feierlaune nicht nennenswert stören.“, warf plötzlich Leon ein, „und ich finde diesen Ort auch ganz geeignet, zumal der Bode weich und sie somit leicht zu verscharren ist… aber wer bringt sie eigentlich um?“ Leonie blickte ihren Bruder skeptisch an: „Wie meinst du das?“ Richard verstand und kam seinem Freund zuvor: „Man kann sie nur einmal töten, und wir sind zu viert. Nur einer von uns kann ihr das Herz in Stücke schneiden.“ Er blickte zu Boden, während er das sagte, als würde er sich eingestehen, daran überhaupt nicht gedacht zu haben und jetzt von einer Wahrheit eingeholt zu werden, die den ganzen Plan versauen könnte. Natürlich irrte er sich. „Ich enthalte mich.“, sagte Leonie und deutete auf ihren Freund: „Und glaube im Übrigen, dass Richard es tun dürfen sollte. Er hatte die Idee, den Plan und hat uns obendrein das nervige Zappeln eines Lammes erspart, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird.“ „Der Vergleich hinkt.“, begann Richard, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren: „Aber danke für deine Unterstützung.“ Er blickte in die Runde und Franziska nickte: „Ich bin auch raus. Es reicht mir eigentlich, nur dabei zu sein, wenn einer von Euch sie aufschlitzt. Ich meine… ich will natürlich aus nächster Nähe sehen, was mit ihr passiert, darum bin ich hier… Aber ich muss sie nicht selbst töten.“ Alle blickten nun Leon an, der den Blick senkte und Richard ansprach: „Ich… täte es zwar gerne, aber Schwesterchen hat Recht. Du hast das alles geregelt, also darfst du sie töten.“ Tatjana hatte ein Bewusstseinsstadium erreicht, dessen Existenz von vielen Ärzten weltweit verleugnet worden wäre. Sie war bewegungsunfähig, konnte nicht einmal blinzeln, aber sie nahm ansonsten alles wahr, was um sie herum passierte. Von den stechenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihren Ursprung genau zwischen ihren Augen zu haben schienen, bis hin zu den Worten und dem, was mit ihrem Körper geschah. Hätte sie sich bewegen können, sie hätte geweint vor Angst. Diese Leute sprachen davon sie umzubringen als sei sie irgendein Tier, mehr nicht. In ihrem Kopf schossen wahllos Gedanken in den Vordergrund, einige davon ergaben Sinn: Psychopathen neigen zur Objektifizierung ihrer Opfer, Tiere waren vor dem Gesetz Dinge, wenn man sie also wie ein Tier betrachtete, betrachtete man sie wie ein Objekt, ergo mussten diese Leute Psychopathen sein. Die zahlreichen Logikfehler in ihrem Gedankengang waren Angst und Schmerz geschuldet und dementsprechend für sie vertretbar. Sie merkte, wie ihr Körper aufgerichtet und sitzend an eine harte, runde Wand gelehnt wurde. Ein Baum, was anderes kam gar nicht infrage. Kurz darauf verspürte sie einen brennenden, tiefen Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der sie hätte zwingen sollen zu schreien, sich zu winden und zu betteln, er möge aufhören. Aber sie war bewusstlos, zumindest im medizinischen Sinne. Kalter Stahl steckte in ihrem Herzen und wärmte sich daran sowie an ihrem langsamer fließenden Blut. Tatjana war tot, das war eine unabänderliche Tatsache, aber ihr Gehirn weigerte sich für einige weitere Sekunden, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, sodass sie noch ein wenig von dem hören konnte, was ihre Mörder zu besprechen hatten. Sie ordnete bruchstückhaft jedem Satz einen Namen und ein Attribut zu. Leonie, zärtlich: „Wenn du mir jemals die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen solltest, will ich, dass du es genau so machst.“ Richard, verwirrt: „Mit einem Messer?“ Leonie, zärtlich: „Mit einem schnellen, gut gezielten Stoß, du Pappnase. Wäre doch gewiss schön.“ Richard, genervt: „Na toll. Sollte es jemals so weit kommen, muss ich dann doch ständig an diesen einen Moment denken.“ Leonie, verführerisch: „Und was wäre so schlimm daran?“ Richard, verliebt: „Touché.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Romantischer Horror